chylós
by locked pearl
Summary: Zeref pulang, maka Natsu akan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.


**chylós**

 **Fairy Tail** © **Hiro Mashima**

Story © Kleerpearl

AU, typo, OOC

.

WARNING

no yaoi here. just a bond between onii-chan and otouto.

enjoy this 1shoot guys!

.

.

.

 _Zeref pulang, maka Natsu akan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar._

* * *

"Zeref- _nii_ belum pulang ya."

Natsu berkali-kali melirik jam dinding. Ia sudah siap di meja makan, tanpa satu pun hidangan.

"Semoga Zeref- _nii_ tidak kehujanan. Tadi ia bawa payung tidak ya?"

" _Yosh_! Ketika Zeref- _nii_ pulang, aku akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar."

Ketukan pintu terdengar sampai ruang makan. Mata Natsu berbinar mendengar ketukan tersebut. "Zeref- _nii_!"

Zeref tidak basah kuyup, ia membawa payung. Dengan senyum lebar, Natsu memeluknya erat. " _Okaeri_ , Zeref- _nii_!"

Zeref terkekeh. Kerja kerasnya di sekolah terbayar ketika ia pulang. Mendapati Natsu tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _Tadaima_ , Natsu."

GROWWLLL~

Zeref menatap Natsu. "Maaf ya Natsu. Tadi Kakak lupa memasak untuk siang hari. Kau jadi lapar begini."

Natsu terus memasang senyum lebar. "Dan sekarang, jadinya, aku bisa makan bareng Zeref- _nii_!"

Zeref tertawa, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Natsu. Pipi Natsu bersemu merah, senang.

"Sup Zeref- _nii_ memang yang terbaik!"

Mangkuk bersih.

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

Natsu terdiam sejenak. "Tahu tidak, Zeref- _nii_? Tadi Si Biang Kerok Gray, berkata aku sama sekali tidak mirip Zeref- _nii_. Katanya seperti bukan saudara saja, begitu."

"Setelah kupikir, kita memang tidak terlalu mirip, Zeref- _nii_. Dari gen mata saja sudah berbeda. Ditambah sialan Gray membandingkan dengan otak Kakak."

Zeref tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa, yang menunjukkan saudara, bukan kemiripan gen. Perasaan itu sendiri yang mewakili segalanya. Kita memang tidak mirip, tetapi kenyataan bahwa kita memiliki ikatan darah, dan ikatan kasih sayang, itu nyata."

Natsu menatap kagum Zeref. "Um!"

Bagi Natsu, Zeref adalah panutannya. Dan bagi Zeref, Natsu adalah segalanya.

"Dan kurasa, kau harus mulai belajar memasak, Natsu. Berjaga jika suatu hari aku pulang telat."

Natsu menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Kalau seperti ini, Zeref- _nii_ bisa lebih mempercepat kepulangan, kemudian kita bisa makan bersama."

Zeref tertawa.

* * *

"Kita belajar, Natsu."

"Tidak mauuuuuu."

Zeref mengejar Natsu ke setiap sisi ruangan. "Kamu akan menjadi orang bodoh jika tidak bisa membaca."

"Tidak mau belajar!"

"Sedikit saja, tak masalah. Sepuluh huruf pun cukup."

Natsu menawar. "Lima baru aku mau."

Zeref mendengus. "Baiklah." Daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Natsu, tahun depan kamu sudah akan masuk sekolah. Tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Natsu memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau sekolah. Aku maunya bersama Zeref- _nii_ saja."

Zeref menghela napas. "Tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Natsu."

"Kenapa? Zeref- _nii_ selalu bisa membuatnya jadi nyata."

Satu tahun kemudian.

Tangan Natsu bergetar. Di sampingnya ada Zeref yang minggu depan akan memasuki jenjang SMP. Di hadapannya, jenjang yang lebih rendah berdiri kokoh.

Zeref melihat Natsu, kemudian ia menyamakan tingginya dengan adik bungsunya itu.

"Ayo, kakak antar."

Zeref meraih tangan Natsu. Natsu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku takut."

Zeref tersenyum. "Tak ada yang menakutkan jika kau punya keberanian."

Natsu menatap Zeref kagum. Keberanian tumbuh pada dirinya.

Seminggu kemudian, Natsu sudah menjadi murid terkenal di sekolah.

"Kau yang salah, Sialan!"

Tidak bisa terelakkan benar takdir yang menyatukan Natsu dan Gray di sekolah yang sama.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Otak Beku!"

"Kau yang merusaknya, Kepala Api!"

Saling adu tinju, luka saling tergores dari keduanya. Guru sudah berusaha melerai, tidak berhasil.

Terhenti ketika datang pemuda dan orang dewasa dari masing pihak. Dari Natsu, datang Zeref yang akan menjemputnya.

Di sisi Gray, ada Silver—ayahnya, untuk menjemput.

Mereka berdua menghentikan perang. Para guru menghela napas lega.

"Maafkan atas ulah adik saya, Silver _sensei_."

Zeref membungkuk kepada Silver. "Dan Gray, tolong maafkan Natsu ya."

Natsu memelototi Zeref. "Zeref- _nii_ tidak perlu minta maaf! Yang salah kan memang Model Porno itu!" tunjuk Natsu pada Gray.

Gray menatap sinis Natsu.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Zeref. Ayo, minta maaf, Gray!"

Gray memalingkan wajah. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak salah."

Silver menepuk bahu Gray, menatap Natsu. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua saling jabat tangan! Ide bagus kan, Zeref?"

Zeref tersenyum pada Silver seolah mereka memenangkan keadaan.

Keduanya menyuruh adik dan anaknya bersalaman.

Mereka saling mendekat. "Karena yang minta Zeref- _nii_ , baiklah. Tapi ingat ya, ini karena Zeref- _nii_! Bukan berarti aku bersalah!"

"Cih. Kau kira aku bersalah? Aku juga melakukannya karena Ayah!"

Saling berjabat tangan, dengan jabatan yang keras, adu kekuatan.

"Wah, kalian mulai akrab!" seru Silver.

Melepaskan jabatan, saling membuang muka. Akhirnya kembali pada penjemput.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Silver _sensei_ , sampai bertemu di sekolah besok."

Silver mengangguk. Zeref tak lupa pamit kepada guru sekolah.

Gray juga, memungut kemejanya yang tergeletak di tanah, berjalan pulang bersama Silver.

Di perjalanan, Natsu tak henti mendumal soal Gray.

"Suatu saat, dia akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu loh."

Natsu memukul paha Zeref. "Zeref- _nii_ jangan ngomong begitu. Biasanya kan, yang kakak bilang itu selalu benar."

Zeref tertawa. "Mangkanya, jangan bertengkar terus dengannya."

"Tapi dia yang ngajak ribut!"

* * *

Hujan atau panas, murah saja bagi Zeref untuk melindungi Natsu.

Zeref memekarkan payung. Pulang sekolah di musim panas memang mantap jiwa. Tidak perlu menaiki angkutan dari rumah menuju sekolah Natsu.

Zeref menyadari Natsu berkali-kali menelan saliva. "Haus, Natsu?"

Natsu mengangguk.

Zeref menyodorkan botol minum yang airnya sudah sangat sedikit. "Minumlah."

Natsu menatap Zeref. "Zeref- _nii_ bagaimana?"

Zeref tersenyum seperti biasa. "Staminaku lebih besar dibandingmu. Jadi tak masalah."

Natsu terkekeh. "Melihat senyum Zeref- _nii_ membuat hausku hilang."

Zeref tertawa, makin menyayangi adiknya. "Bisa saja kau ini."

* * *

Zeref mendapati di luar hujan deras. Pelajaran sudah berakhir, pun di sekolah Natsu.

Ia tidak mau membuat Natsu menunggu lama. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, menembus hujan lebat.

Senyum Zeref mengembang melihat Natsu yang duduk diam terlindungi atap.

"Natsu."

Natsu mendongak dan mendapati Zeref sangat sangat basah kuyup.

"Zeref- _nii_!"

"Sudah lama? Wah, maaf ya jadi lama."

Zeref mengeluarkan baju dari tasnya. "Pakailah ini untuk pulang. Masih kering."

"Tapi Zeref- _nii_?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menunggu hujan reda."

Natsu menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku bisa menunggu reda bersama Kakak!"

Zeref tersenyum. "Kamu tidak tahu kan, aku lupa mematikan kompor?"

Natsu tahu jelas itu bohong. "Baiklah." Natsu menerobos hujan, tidak mau menambah beban Zeref lagi.

Hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa menit lalu. Natsu mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Zeref- _nii_!"

Tubuh Zeref sudah kering. Ia masih berusaha tegar di depan Natsu. Padahal, dirinya sangatlah pusing.

"Zeref- _nii_ , kau demam!"

Natsu menyadarinya ketika menyetuh tangan Zeref. Zeref bergeming.

"Cepat hangatkan tubuhmu, Zeref- _nii_."

Setelah menghangatkan diri dengan air panas—semuanya disediakan oleh Natsu—dan banyak terjadi kekacauan, Zeref terbaring lemas di atas futon.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu ya, Natsu."

Menilik kejadian hari ini, Natsu sadar bahwa selama ini ia selalu merepotkan Zeref.

Zeref tidur tanpa makan satu butir nasi—sama dengan Natsu. Tak apa, selama ia tidur, ada Natsu yang berbolak-balik mengompres.

Zeref dibangunkan oleh cahaya matahari. Di kanannya terdapat ember kecil berisi air, dan kain. Tidak lupa, ia menangkap mangkuk di atas meja.

Demamnya sudah turun, tetapi masih sedikit pusing. Sekali melihat, Zeref tahu yang di atas meja merupakan bubur dari Natsu.

Perlahan ia melahap bubur, berkomentar, "Sama sekali tidak enak." Tetapi, ia tertawa senang.

Hendak menaruh mangkuk di dapur, Zeref mendapati Natsu mendengkur di depan kamarnya. Pada akhirnya, berakhir dengan Natsu demam karena kelelahan merawat Zeref.

Zeref sembuh, Natsu sakit.

"Zeref- _nii_ , aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Istirahat saja. Sisanya akan kuurus."

Natsu menuruti Zeref. Dipejamkannya mata, ia bisa melihat senyum Zeref bersinar cerah.

Natsu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidur. Yang didengarnya sekarang adalah dua suara yang familier.

"Aku boleh mengunjungi Natsu, Zeref- _san_?"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Gray. Ayo, aku antar."

Pintu kamar Natsu dibuka. Setelah panca indra Natsu bekerja, ia berseru, "Kau!" tunjuknya pada Gray.

"Aku tidak ingin menjengukmu kok. Hanya memastikan kau sakit karena tinjuku kemarin."

"Heh, siapa juga yang ingin dijenguk orang sepertimu."

"Natsu sepertinya sudah sehat. Kau bisa masuk sekolah besok."

Mendengar _sekolah_ dari Zeref, Natsu berkata, "Tidak, Zeref- _nii_. Aku sangat lemas."

Tawa berderai.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah Natsu libur. Natsu menunggu Zeref pulang di meja makan. Suatu ide muncul di benak Natsu.

Natsu mengambil beberapa nasi, memanaskan kompor, membuat bubur.

Natsu mendengar ketukan. Segera ia berlari kencang. "Zeref- _nii, okaeri_."

" _Tadaima_ , Natsu."

"Zeref- _nii_ , aku buat bubur untukmu loh."

Natsu menarik lengan Zeref. Mencapai meja makan, Natsu menyodorkan bubur dalam mangkuk.

"Cobalah."

Zeref tersenyum, penasaran bagaimana perbedaan dari yang lalu.

Satu sendok dimakan. Menelannya, Zeref berkata, "Tidak enak sama sekali!"

Tetapi ia tertawa. Natsu menunduk kecewa.

"Tapi tekad Natsu yang membuatnya menjadi enak!"

Natsu mendongak, mendapati kakaknya tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar, "Iya."

"Kau semakin hebat, Natsu."

Diam sejenak, Zeref menghabiskan bubur. Natsu memanggil.

"Zeref- _nii_ , terima kasih selama ini telah merawatku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya, kurasa terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk semua jasamu."

Zeref menatap Natsu. "Cukup dengan menjadi anak baik, Natsu."

Ya, cukup menjadi anak yang baik; adik yang baik, maka Zeref akan menjadi kakak yang baik pula.

* * *

 **F I N(n)**

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **ho**_ la! dragneel kyoudai memang salah satu favorite saya. nah, fic ini diambil dari beberapa bait lagu U&I by Hokago Tea Time yang saya modifikasi. Dan menurut saya, Zeref itu sosok yang gentle buat jadi kakak.

Selain itu, saya juga suka mate-rival kayak Natsu-Gray.

 **thank you for riding!**


End file.
